Time passes by
by Nofretete
Summary: JD and Josephine's lives had changed over the years and there are more changes to come.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Bionic six or any characters from the show, just Josephine and Pauline.  
  
Time passes by...  
  
"Oh no!" Josephine shouted frustrated as she watches her train leave right before her eyes. Her arms were full of bags and her clothes were wet. She sighed sadly and sat down on a bench in the middle of the underground station. She was hungry and her stomach reminded her of this fact every 30 seconds. It had been a hard and long day for her and she felt tired. JD and Pauline would yell at her again for working 14 hours a day, but they weren't better at all. She was in deep thoughts and just the loud noises of the stopping train woke her up. She quickly grabbed her bags and stormed into the full train. She counted the stations till she could get out of this nasty thing. It seemed to last for eternities, but finally she left it and walked up the stairs. The sky was grey and dark and the wind blew strongly through the rain. Josephine sighed again and prepared herself for the run to her house. 1, 2 and 3! She started running as fast as she could always looking at her bags afraid of loosing something. After 2 long minutes of running she arrived in front of the huge, old house. She wasn't even trying to find her keys and she rang the doorbell. She steeped from one foot on the other getting impatient. "Oh, come on now, you can't leave me here! Hurry up!" "Ah, mademoiselle Martens, bon soir!" Josephine turned around surprised and saw Jean-Baptist Lacombe standing next to her. He smiled at her and Josephine couldn't help but smile in return. "Bon soir, Monsieur Lacombe. Vous pouvez m'aider d'ouvre la porte?" She asked him and the older man smiled at her and nodded his head. He got his keys and opened the door for her. "Merci beaucoup, monsieur!" She said friendly as he nodded his head again and waved at her. At the moment when she started walking up the stairs someone pressed the button to open the door. She sighed and rolled her eyes at this. Why can't you do this 20 seconds earlier? She thought and climbed up the stairs till she arrived in front of the door of their apartment on the last floor. Pauline was standing in the doorway and smiled at her shyly. "I'm sorry Jo, but I thought JD got the door, but then we argued about who should get it and..." Josephine winked at her to show her to stop. "Forget it! I met Monsieur Lacombe downstairs and I'm happy that there are at least some people in this house who want to help me." She said to her boyfriend's sister. Pauline just nodded a little upset and took some of her bags inside. "So what kind of food did you make this evening?" Jo asked smiling at her and immediately Pauline was happy again. "I had violin lessons today and so I just had time to make some pizza. Is that alright with you?" Josephine laughed as she made her way to the bedroom. "Of course it is, Line! I'll be there in 5 minutes, I just have to get out of this wet clothes first!" Pauline was happy that Jo wasn't mad at her. She hated it when she was, but she knew it was good again because Josephine started calling her by her nickname that just JD and she knew. Josephine walked into the huge bedroom and saw JD laying on their bed reading a book about solar energy. He looked up through his glasses as he heard the door open. His features softened as he saw his love walking in. "Hey, my angel, how are you?" He asked a little worried as he saw in which state she was. She smiled lovingly as she saw how concerned he was about her. He got up from the bed and came up next to her. "Come on, I'll help you Jo!" He said and took her coat as she removed it. "Cheri, I thought Paris would be the city of love and passion. And now look outside it has been raing all day long and it doesn't look like it would stop the next time!" Josephine sighed as she got out of her dress and opened the dresser to get some comfortable new clothes. All of a sudden she gasped as she felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist and a chin resting on her right shoulder. She sighed happily and her hands reached back and took a hold on his upper part of his body. He kissed her ear lightly and made her shiver in delight. "You know that I can't stand seeing you standing next to me just dressed in your underwear." He whispered huskily into her ear and her nails were digging into his shirt. How much she loved him!  
  
"How was school today, Line?" Josephine asked her as she took a bite of the chicken-pizza. "It was quiet alright, just as ever." Josephine nodded and started eating again as something came to Pauline's mind. "Me and my scientist-club were invited on a meeting in Marseille to stay at a solar-plane-station for 2 weeks. You know we won the competition last month?! You have to allow me to go there! Please!" She begged and looked from JD to Josephine and back. "I think it would be nice for you to see how it works in such a station and we know that you are interested in solar energy, so you can go!" Pauline seemed to explode with excitement and jumped up from her chair and hugged Josephine. After the hug she looked between brother and sister. "You had already asked JD, didn't you?" Pauline smiled at her embarrassed and JD laughed. "I wanted you to say yes to this too, Jo. I think we should talk about these things together!" She smiled at them and nodded. "Why have you been in the university for so long?" JD asked her and looked at her from the side as she started cleaning the table. "I talked to Prof. Rousseau for over 2 hours." She just said and JD understood. "He had been talking to Prof. Sharp about the new projects and he wants me to be the leader of the trionic xy-team." JD got up from his chair and hugged her. "Jo, that's great! You've always dreamed about having your own team and your own project. Now you can show them, what you can!" She hugged him back and kissed him on the lips. It was supposed to be a small kiss as a thank you, but after some seconds their arms were around each other's bodies and there kiss got more passionate. "I'm... Ooops, I didn't want to interrupt you two lovebirds." Pauline grinned as she walked in the kitchen. JD and Jo parted and started blushing a little. Even if Pauline wasn't a little girl anymore, they sometimes felt as if she was. But actually they knew what it was like to have a boyfriend or girlfriend or you better say what kind of things you are doing. Pauline always loved it when they were so shy and blushed when she caught them. She laughed at them. "I just wanted to say that I'm going now!" They looked at her surprised. "where?" JD asked as he walked up next to his little sister. She got annoyed. "I told you about it last week! It's Friday and Caroline, her parents and I want to go to there house in Fontainebleau for the weekend. You already allowed me to go there, so don't act like you didn't!" She sat strictly and watched them. "Alright then go and have fun!" JD said and Pauline gave each one of them a kiss goodbye.  
  
Some hours later JD and Josephine were laying in there bed, everyone reading a book. The rain and the wind were pushing hard against the windows. "What's up with you, Jo?" Josephine was surprised as she heard JD's voice. She turned her head and found him looking at her worried through his glasses. "I'm totally fine, why shouldn't I be ok?" She asked confused. He sighed and smiled sadly at her. "Because you are thinking about something all the time and I see this because you've been reading the same page in this book for over 15 minutes now! So please tell me what's wrong!" He pleaded and she saw in his dark eyes how concerned he was. She sighed and put her book away and turned to him. "I've been thinking about this project and what will happen. I mean so many things had changed the last months. We moved to Paris and we study at the famous university of Sorbonne, one of the best universities in Europe. We live so many miles away from home and barely speak French! Just your sister does and we live here and don't get me wrong I love Paris! But what about the dreams I had as a little girl? I wanted to be a famous astronaut, but what happened? I got Bionic and now we HAVE to work with just some special scientists who know about the whole bionic project. We don't have any choice what we want to do! We have to do it! It's just no fair! I had so many plans for our future together and now they are ruined..." She couldn't hide her feelings anymore and finally realized that tears were running down her face. She looked at JD carefully, afraid of what she might see. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes as well. His voice was just a whisper, but had it usual softness. "I know exactly how you feel, Jo and believe me I have been thinking about this so many nights. It was hell when I was with you and heard you talking about our future. Knowing that it never could come true when you are with me, because I just can't. I went through a time when I thought it would be the best if we break up, but soon I realized that we are meant to be and destiny brought us together through our bionic. We share the same future and have the same feelings. And isn't it true that we love each other deeper since you are bionic, since we have so much more things in common? I love you more than anything else in the world and I'll do my best to make you happy, Jo!" All of a sudden he got out of the bed and walked to his jacket and got something out of the pocket. As he came back to the bed he had a strange smile on his lips. She got up curiously and walked up next to him. He looked into her eyes for a long time. Their eyes were locked and Josephine could hear her heart beat loudly. He sighed and got down on one knee. "Josephine you are the love of my life and I want to be with you forever! I'm sure there will be good and bad times, but our love is strong and we will get through them and be happy! Will you become my wife, Josephine?" She thought her heart had stopped at this very moment! She felt herself getting weak and more tears in her eyes. "Yes, I will, JD Bennett. I want to become your wife." She whispered softly and he took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. He got up from the floor and Josephine took the other ring and placed it on his finger. "I love you!" "I love you too!" Their lips touched in the most loving kiss they had ever shared and it was the kiss of the future together. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was still raining outside and it didn't look like it would end soon. JD sat in front of his laptop and worked on his report for work. He sat at the table in the living room and soft classical music was playing. He always liked listening to music from Mozart and Beethoven while working on difficult things. He missed playing the violin like he used to do at home. And when you look around the atmosphere was romantic with the rain running down the walls and windows soundly. All of a sudden the phone rang and JD moved up surprised. He had been in deep thoughts; he didn't even notice the world around him. "Hello?" He asked as he took the phone. "Hi Cheri, it's me!" His heart seemed to jump at the sound of her voice. "Hey honey, where are you? You wanted to be home 1 ½ hours ago." He said and heard his fiancée moan. "I'm sorry, I'm on my way home. I'll get us something to eat from the Italian restaurant, alright?" She asked out of breath. "Ok, Jo, I'll be waiting and I'll set the table." "That's nice, JD. I'll be home in 15 minutes. See you!" JD smiled at himself. Since she got the new project she was away all time and really stressed. "Ok, see you and I love you." He added softly and she smiled at herself. "I love you too, baby." He prepared the table in the dinning room with candles and a nice wine. He looked at the things he had brought and tried to find out, if he had forgotten anything, as the phone rang again. "Hello?" He asked. "Hello Darling!" He sat down on the sofa as he recognized the voice. "Hi Mom, how are things going in the USA? Are you all feeling well?" Helen sighed. "We are all a little stressed at the moment. Your father and I will come to the international food-competition on Saturday again and we wanted to ask you if we could live with you." JD laughed as he got up again and walked into the kitchen. "Of course you can Mom, that's no problem. So what extraordinary meal is Dad preparing this year?" "Don't ask me, I'm not allowed to come near the kitchen. He says it's a big surprise, but who knows?! Did Meg call you?" "Yes she did and we'll visit her in two weeks. Well, if Jo gets some days off." Helen noticed his voice changing. "What's wrong, honey?" JD took a deep breath. "She got this new project and she's working really hard on it, but she isn't home very often anymore. And I really miss her." Helen could feel that he was sad. "I understand that honey, I had to go through something like that too when I was your age. I met your father and I got pregnant. Soon we got married and Eric and Meg were born. Till this time, everything was perfect, but then he started working for Prof. Sharp. From this point on our lives got complicated and problems started to come into our family and marriage. But you two are strong enough and you are both bionic and hard working scientists. You will survive this, I'm sure you will. So you don't have to worry about that." JD was relieved that his mother had told him this. He knew how happy his parents were and that they first had problems too. Then he remembered that he hadn't told his parents about their future plans yet. "Thanks Mom and there is one thing I have to tell you. Josephine and I will get married." Helen was sunned at first, but soon let out a little scream of happiness. "Oh my God, JD this is wonderful! Our 3rd child will get married. I can't wait to tell your father, He'll be so happy about that." As soon as she said that Jack came into the room, alarmed by his wife's screaming. "Helen what happened?" Helen smiled at him. "Sweetie, I'm just talking to JD and he said that he and Josephine will get married!" Jack smiled at her and took the phone from his wife. "Congratulations JD, I'm really happy that you two want to be together forever. Congratulations, son!" JD was laughing at his parents. "Thanks Dad and I am looking forward to see you on Saturday."  
  
Josephine unlocked the door and walked in. She could hear JD talking to somebody on the phone. She went into the bedroom to get some fresh clothes. After 2 minutes she came out again in a comfortable red dress. JD was still talking and laughing on the phone. She always loved listening to him laughing. She went into the kitchen and prepared the salad and the pasta she had bought. The dinning room was full of candles and nice music and the table was set nicely. Josephine placed to plates with the dinner down on the table and walked over into the living room. From the doorway she watched JD sitting on the couch and talking. He was smiling and she was sure that he spoke to someone of his family. His family was so close. She wished her family was the same. But her mother died 6 years ago and her father was married to a new woman. She didn't even know her, because she didn't have any contact with her father since she moved to Paris. JD saw her standing in the doorway after some time and smiled at her. He winked at her and motioned her to come over to him. She smiled back and walked over to him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her down on his lap. She sat down and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her cheek on the top of his head. "Alright, Mom! Jo is here and we have to eat dinner now." "She is? Tell her congratulations and many greetings from me and your father, please!" JD held the receiver up higher so Josephine could listen too. "I'll do that Mom! See you soon! I love you!" "I wish you a nice evening and I love you too darling! Bye!" With that she hung up the phone. JD laid the phone down and wrapped his other arm around his love as well. They hugged each other tightly. "I missed you so much during the day!" Josephine whispered into his neck and he kissed her shoulder lightly. "I know that it's hard, but as long as we have the evening we can spend together, it'll be alright." JD said and moved his head to look at her. They kissed. "The food tastes really good!" JD said as they sat at the table. "But I really want to know why you are so quiet all evening?" He asked his fiancée and looked at her concerned. Josephine smiled sadly. She couldn't hide her feelings from him, he just knew her too well. But how could she tell him? She hadn't been at work all day. Just till lunch time and then she left school to see the doctor. How would he react? "Please tell me!" He begged and he got up as he saw that she was near the verge of tears again. He kneeled down next to her chair and put his hands on her shoulder. "Is something wrong with work?" She shook her head no and looked down. "I was just wondering when we will get married, JD." He looked at her surprised. "I would marry you right now if you want to!" He said laughing a little, because he knew that this wasn't the thing that was bothering her. Josephine sighed and looked at him, a tear running down her face. "I'm just asking, because when we wait a little longer, I won't fit into a normal wedding dress anymore." She whispered and looked away ashamed. JD looked at her surprised first, because he couldn't understand what she meant. Then his eyes widened in surprise. Was she really telling him, that... that she was... pregnant? He put his hand under her chin and turned her head to look into her eyes. "Is it true what I'm thinking?" He whispered and they looked into each others eyes. "Yes, JD, I visited the doctor today and he told me that I am pregnant in the 3rd month by now. We will become parents." She whispered and pressed her head onto his chest, crying. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her up. They looked at each other and JD started laughing. JD let out a surprised scream as he was spinning her around in the air and laughed. As he put her down again, she embraced him. "Oh Jo, I'm so happy, honey, we will be a real family, with our baby!" Josephine was crying tears of you and she couldn't remember a moment when she had been happier. 


	3. Chapter 3

Josephine had talked to her professor about her pregnancy and her wedding in some weeks. He was happy for her and told her to relax and take everything easy. "I'm sad that you won't be a part of our team anymore, but a family is the most important thing. When I look at some of my students they just have science in their heads and work like freaking dorks all day and night. Of course they will be successful one day, but which price do they have to pay? When they are getting old and the young ones take their places they will be lonely and have no one to share their joy, money and love with and that's really sad." He closed his eyes tiredly for a second. As Josephine started talking again he smiled at her and looked at her. "I'm so happy that you take the news like this. I've been thinking about this conversation for days now and I'm so glad that it turned out this way." She smiled back at him. "I wish you good luck and we can talk once in a while if you like." He gave her a hug. "I'll call you or visit you, Professor. Thank you so much for all the things you taught me." As she turned to leave he said. "Don't you think you'll come back to us after you're baby is old enough? I would be happy about that. As much as I love families, I still think that you will be a brilliant scientist." Josephine looked at him and laughed. "I will try to come back, I really want to work again." For the last time she walked down the majestic halls of the old university of Sorbonne. She had been so happy when she got the news that they accepted her and it was one of the best universities, because they had some of the best labours here to work in. She had been so happy during the last weeks of her pregnancy. She was about to marry the love of her life in 5 days and in 4 ½ months her baby will be born. But now she felt kind of sad that she wasn't able to come back and work here for a long time. She was sure that she would miss all of this here. She had been working so much the last months and all of a sudden she had nothing to do. Well, she had things to do but not for science or study. It was weird and she didn't know if she will be able to enjoy it.  
  
As she came home she found a note on the table in the living room. No one was home.  
  
^^ I'm at the airport waiting for my parents. We will be home about 8 o'clock in the evening. (You know what the traffic is like here in Paris, so it will take and eternity to come back from the airport). I called the Chinese restaurant and they will bring the food around 7. 45. So you don't have to tale care of this. I love you. JD ^^  
  
She read the message again and smiled. Sometimes it felt like as if he was pregnant too. He made her stay home nearly all day and lay down and relax and things like that. But she wasn't ill or something and sometimes she got made at him for being so overprotective about her and the baby. But today she was thankful for his organisation because she was late. It was 7 o'clock and they will be here in about an hour. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. Later as she walked into their bedroom she looked at herself in the mirror and was stunned. Everytime she looked at her belly it seemed to grow. She had already been shopping with Pauline and had bought some new clothes, because she didn't fit in her old ones. She decided to wear her new black long dress. She loved it. It was tight and showed her swollen belly and she was proud to show it. She started setting the table in the dinning-room with lots of candles and turned some classical music on. "Oh my God! This climate is horrible!" The door had been opened and JD's little sister Pauline came in. Her jacket and her black short hair were all wet. "Hey Line, you look nice! Come on, I help you." Pauline hugged her and laid a hand on Josephine's belly. "How is it going in there, little one?" She asked and Josephine laughed at her. She could always make her laugh and Pauline was so excited about the baby. She couldn't wait for it to be there. "Thanks Jo! So where is JD?" She asked as Josephine gave her a nice dress from Pauline's wardrobe. "Don't you remember? Helen and Jack are coming over today and they will stay here for a week or two. Jack always takes part in the cooking-competition. And they will be here in about 2 minutes so hurry up!" Pauline was happy to hear that. She liked her brother's adoptive-parents very much and because of all the stress in the last weeks she had totally forgotten about it. The doorbell rang and both women went to the door. Finally the food came and they prepared it nice on the fire to keep it warm. "That looks good, don't ya think?" Pauline said as she took a closer look at the table. "Yeah, I hope everybody will like it, even if I'm a bad housewife." Pauline looked at her with wide eyes. "Well, actually I was supposed to cook something when my soon-to-be parents-in-law will visit us for the first time." Pauline laughed. "Awww, come on, we live in the 21st century and in this time, there aren't rules about who's supposed to cook or clean the house. Some of my friends' Dads do the housework." "Hi, we are home. Josephine, Pauline are you here?" JD shouted as he opened the door. The two women came into the hall and greeted the guests. "You look so beautiful, honey." Helen said as she hugged Josephine tightly, before looking at her again. "It's so good to see you again, Helen." Josephine said and hugged her back. Both women were very good friends and because of Josephine's hard childhood she was like a Mom for her. She gave Jack a welcoming hug as well, before turning to her fiancée. JD smiled at her lovingly and her heart jumped happily. She kissed him on the lips softly, before turning back to the others. "I have to say that I wasn't the one who cooked this meal, but I hope it will taste good anyway, please come in." She led them into the dinning room and everybody sat down. "It tastes delicious. You have really good restaurants here." Jack said and looked at them. JD nodded. "Yeah, that's true, Dad. The food is really good here in Paris. We aren't even able to decide which our favourite restaurant is." After finishing their meal and cleaning the table, the whole family sat down in the living room. JD opened a bottle of wine and they started talking happily about the newest events. "So what about the wedding?" Helen asked them. Pauline sat next to JD and they were holding hands lovingly. "In 5 days on Saturday we will marry in the cathedral Sacre Coeur. It's always been a dream of mine to marry there and normally you have to wait like 2 years to get a date, but my friend's father is working there and so we got it so soon. After the ceremony we will go to a small French restaurant near the church in Monmatre. It's such a beautiful part of the city and the restaurant is fantastic. We can walk there, it's just about 10 minutes from the church." Jack and Helen smiled happily at them. "That sounds really amazing. I'm sure it will be a very romantic wedding here in the city of love?" JD and Josephine blushed a little as Pauline giggled at them. "We wanted it that way and we also have just family and some of our closest friends and partners from work. So it will be small and familiar." Jack nodded and looked at his wife, who was about to say something. "What about Meg, Eric and Bunji. Will they come here?" JD squeezed his fiancée's hand as he looked back at his parents. "Eric and Sarah will arrive on Thursday, Meg and Friedrich on Friday and Momo and Bunji on Thursday as well I think. They weren't sure when their plane will arrive." Helen was so excited to have all the members of her family and the "new" members together at one place. They kept on talking about the future for about 3 hours. "I'm sorry, but I'm really sleepy. It's been a really long day." Josephine said and everybody agreed. The flight had been stressful too. Jack and Helen said goodnight to them and went into their guestroom. Pauline went to bed as well. JD and Josephine cleaned the room a little and soon walked into their bedroom. As soon as they lay in bed JD wrapped his arms around Josephine's waist from behind and softly caressed her belly. She moaned in satisfaction and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you today..." She whispered into his ear and he kissed her neck lightly. "The next week will be really busy and I think that we won't have much time together. But we will take it for us and spend as much time together as we want." She laughed at him and his words and turned around to face him. "I love you so much, JD." She said right before he kissed her on the lips lovingly. It took some minutes till their kiss slowly stopped. "I love you so much that it hurts my angel. No words can express my feelings." He whispered and they kissed again, before falling asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
